theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 19, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:01 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:04 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:04 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:31 Dragonian King i am about to sing a song 6:31 Loving77 hiii silly 6:31 Dragonian King that will probably annoy lily and peep oh sup peep 6:34 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:34 Dragonian King hi lily so uh... its quiet today 7:09 Flower1470 yeah 7:16 Dragonian King i need to do something to make it not awkward uhhh screw the rules i have money? 7:16 Flower1470 :P 7:21 Dragonian King I AM THE CHEESE I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW I AM BETTER THAN BOTH THE SALAMI AND THE BOLOGNA COMBINED 7:22 Flower1470 good for you Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:41 Loving77 hi chris 7:41 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:41 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:47 Dragonian King hi chris Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:47 Dragonian King welcome to dead chat 7:47 Flower1470 ooo 7:47 Dragonian King ...ooo is my voice really that horrible 7:47 Flower1470 yes 8:01 Dragonian King lily guess what tomorrow is 8:01 Flower1470 um idk what? 8:02 Dragonian King the day they announced the TT closure 8:02 Flower1470 OKAY NOW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:03 Loving77 lol 8:03 Chrisgaff Hey silly, what about silly's voice? 8:03 Dragonian King wb chris BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT OVER IT EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID I WASN'T OVER IT BUT I AM SO ITS IRONIC I THINK ITS IRONIC RIGHT 8:04 Flower1470 I AM OVER IT 8:04 Dragonian King no you're not :D 8:04 Flower1470 IM STILL ANGRY ABOUT IT 8:04 Dragonian King then you're not over it 8:04 Flower1470 ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU BRING IT UP 8:05 Dragonian King don't you just love how annoying i can be sometimes :) 8:06 Flower1470 I'm angry at the world, and at certain people, and some things... most of which are in the past. I'm over it. But then stuff happens and it relights that anger. mmhmm 8:07 Dragonian King in that case you aren't actually over it if you were over it nothing would happen if i mentioned it :D 8:08 Flower1470 that's not true Right now I'm angry at you. Within the next hour or so I'll get over it. Then, the next time you do something stupid, I'll remember why I was angry at you before. The cycle repeats. 8:09 Dragonian King but i'm always doing something stupid so that doesn't count as a cycle lol 8:10 Flower1470 ugh fine believe what you want 8:10 Dragonian King actually that makes sense 8:13 Chrisgaff . So, what about Silly's voice? 8:13 Dragonian King . i scared you away with it cuz i said hi and then you left 8:14 Flower1470 7:47 Dragonian King hi chris Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:47 Dragonian King welcome to dead chat 7:47 Flower1470 ooo 7:47 Dragonian King ...ooo is my voice really that horrible 8:14 Chrisgaff Oh. :P Yeah, idk why, but I keep crashing 8:17 Dragonian King maybe you need insurance 8:20 Flower1470 lol 8:21 Dragonian King i want a pickle now :( 8:22 Flower1470 ...why 8:22 Chrisgaff Alrighty. And that's nice. 8:22 Dragonian King because pickles are good duh 8:22 Loving77 I FINISHED CHAPTER ELEVEN 8:22 Flower1470 YAY :clap: Silly what's your favorite kind of pickle 8:23 Dragonian King ummm the regular kind? 8:23 Flower1470 ...there's a lot of kinds of pickles 8:24 Dragonian King hang on let me find the right ones 8:24 Chrisgaff I feel the need to share this for some reason: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USPDEQzJcDE 8:27 Dragonian King lily i like these http://www.vlasic.com/assets/products_pickles_spears.png 8:27 Flower1470 what the what ooo i dont like those lol 8:28 Dragonian King :O WHY those are good i like the ones that they give you at restaurants too 8:28 Flower1470 *shrug* 8:30 Chrisgaff I hate pickles altogether, but y'know: http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/813/372/c30.gif 8:30 Dragonian King you like the restaraunt pickles right? .geahtgoeauthgoeahtgoeautg WHAT?!?!?? HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW 8:30 Flower1470 REALLY CHRIS 8:31 Chrisgaff I just don't like them! :P 8:31 Flower1470 CHRIS FORGET IT I CANNOT DATE A PICKLE HATER 8:31 Dragonian King ^ wait what. why did i give that a "Yeah, that" sign 8:32 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:32 Dragonian King BUT SERIOUSLY WHO DOESN'T LIKE PICKLES i always thought chris was insane but i never knew why i guess i know why now 8:32 Chrisgaff >Insane 8:33 Dragonian King (saywut) 8:33 Chrisgaff Ok, thanks for the confidence boost. 8:33 Dragonian King well insane in a good way if that's even possible 8:33 Flower1470 how is the possible its not that* 8:33 Dragonian King well it could be 8:33 Flower1470 Well that's what you get for being a pickle hater 8:34 Dragonian King ^ ugh now i want a pickle even more 8:34 Chrisgaff I'll just go back to playing my game... 8:35 Flower1470 @Silly mt 8:42 Dragonian King time to finally go get a pickle 8:42 Flower1470 (yes) 8:45 Dragonian King that was good 8:48 Flower1470 my hair keeps getting in my face ugh 8:50 Dragonian King * Dragonian King cuts all of Lily's hair off does that help 8:51 Flower1470 ... yes ty 8:53 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:53 Chrisgaff Bye pen 8:53 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:54 Flower1470 ooo 9:38 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:39 Flower1470 ooo 9:42 Chrisgaff Dang it 9:43 Flower1470 :P Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:02 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014